Twister
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Jade and Checkmate play twister. Short, fluffy pointless YAOI inspired by a non-yaoi peice of fanart.


Twister

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Those of you who know me are glad that I don't.

         Note: If you wished to see the fan art that inspired this fic: it on Ai No Muscle, under the title "Right Hand on red" by Steph D.

Contains yaoi. If you don't like don't know what that is, then don't read.

It was simply the most difficult competition that Checkmate had ever been in.

Sieuchin had lost in the first round. Walruses were only agile when it came to swimming. Then Mantaro was out after bumping his head and losing consciousness. Then Dead Signal, who had great sour grapes and said the whole game, was stupid anyway. Terry's body had finally given in to fatigue before he was out.

Gazelleman had a strong lead: but one small slip and he was out.

Crione man was expelled for cheating (he had protested this, he claimed it wasn't his fault his jelly-like body gave him and advantage.)

Now it was just Jade and him.

Twister was indeed a very difficult game, thought Checkmate.

It was Mantaro who suggested the twister game.

The stakes were high: losing team had to cross-dress in women's undergarments and sing "Lady Marmalade" on public television. Neither Generation Ex nor New Generation (plus Checkmate.) wished to lose. It also Mantaro who suggested the stakes.

He was later hit on the head after Generation Ex accepted the terms. Mantaro protested; he really didn't think Generation Ex would accept, after all they were outnumbered by two.

Checkmate felt his limbs were going to brake (Damn it, why did feeling pain have to came along with the wonderful, if frightening spectrum of emotions?)

"Next time, we're playing chess!" Checkmate remarked.

"Wuusssss. Wuussssss. Wussssss!" Dead Signal mocked Checkmate.

"C'mon on Jade! Show the new generation the flexibility of Generation Ex!" cheered Crione Man.

"Hey, y'all in Generation Ex will never be as flexible as us. That why we get all the gals." Retorted Terry "and on some occasions, a guy." Terry added quickly and quietly.

"Right hand on red" announced Doc Nankano.

Jade agonizingly placed his right hand on the nearest circle of red. If Checkmate doesn't slip up soon, mein spine will brake in two. Thought Jade.

Hmmm. I never noticed what a nice looking butt that Herr Checkmate has, he silently added.

"Left hand on yellow" announced Doc. Nankano.

Jade's left hand just barely missed Checkmate's butt as he placed his left hand on the nearest yellow circle.

"Hey he nearly goosed Checkmate. Sexual harassment! Throw him out of the game!" protested Gazelleman.

"The word is nearly. So sit down and shut up!" countered Dead Signal.

I'm sure he wasn't intending to goose me. Really. It's not like he's attracted to me or thinks I'm sexy. Now that I give it some thought, I wouldn't mind if he thought I was sexy. Such enchanting eyes. Dark blue, almost black. Like the finest of wine grapes.

Nice as-"Left Foot on blue" Checkmate's thoughts were interrupted.

Oh man, I hope Checkmate wins. I so don't wanna wear women's underwear thought Sieuchin. If Checkmate loses, I hope I can find something flattering. Maybe something that would nicely contrast my skin color thought Gazelleman.

Oh man, they are all gonna kill me if Checkmate loses. I didn't think they

would actually agree to the terms I stated. Worried Mantaro.

"Right Foot to green" announced Doc. Nankano

It was with this move that Checkmate messed up. He accidentally grabbed Jade's butt for balance causing them both to slip. Jade tumbled on top of Checkmate. That was awkward. What was even more awkward was when Checkmate and Jade's lips accidentally brushed together. 

"Now that was defiantly sexual harassment! Checkmate should be disqualified!" Shouted Dead Signal, his face turning into an anti-sexual harassment sign.

"It's only harassment if the other person minds. I don't" said Checkmate, in an unusually flirty tone of voice. Jade blushed.

Gazelleman secretly poked a needle into a Jade voodoo doll, as did Terry. They did not need more competition for Checkmate's affections.

"Does this mean we lose?" asked Mantaro. He got a soda can thrown at him.


End file.
